frlfandomcom-20200214-history
Morale Boosters
Morale Boosters are items in Frontlines that can be used to boost morale significantly. They can be equipped in place of a gadget, and are especially useful for classes that don't usually have something to help their team, like a Riflemen and Marksman. Deployable Boosters Soda Case The Soda Case is deployable on any flat surface. To deploy it, simply equip it and place it. Any friendly who comes near to it can press the use button to take out a soda bottle and drink it. This all takes about 4 seconds to complete. After drinking the bottle the player will throw it away, and will temporarily receive a special effects. Several kinds of soda can be put into the the soda case, which each have different effects. The Soda Case can hold 8 Sodas. *'Ammo-Naid' A Light Blue bottle with a Bullet Icon on the label, and a few bullets attached to the side of the bottle. When consumed, Ammo-Naid gives you 1/5th of the max ammo of the weapon currently equipped, regardless of the weapon. This can be useful if placed next to kits using lots of ammunition, such as Supports and Riflemen. *'Quick Dew' A Dark Green bottle with an icon on it resembling a leg with a wing on it. When consumed, Quick Dew gives you a few seconds of increased ADS, a speed boost and quicker weapon switching. Quick Dew is useful when assaulting, as the Speed Buff can be used to rush in close to enemies. However, Quick Dew does make you a little more vulnerable to Bullet Damage. *'Medacola' A Red bottle with a Cross icon on it. When consumed, Medacola gives you a few seconds of health boost, and heals up 25 HP if you're damaged. Medacola is one of the most useful Sodas, it can be used if your Medics are damaged or distracted. It allows players to function as a Medic while still being able to have a powerful weapon. *'Hardanog' A Brown bottle with a fist icon on it. When consumed, Hardanog gives you a few seconds of bullet resistance, in which you can push through any lines with. Hardanog is also quite useful when Medics are few and far between, but be warned, Hard Root Beer does not heal you, unlike Medacola. *'Steadacola' A Magenta bottle with a Crosshair icon on it. When consumed, Steadacola gives you a few seconds of steadied hip-fire aim, or no idle sway when aiming down the sights. Steadcola is useful for Marksman and other kits who want to eliminate targets without having to adjust their aim constantly. It can also be useful for Supports who want to spray bullets without missing too many of them. *'Rage Root Beer' A Yellow bottle with a Muscles icon on it. When consumed, the player enters up to 10 seconds of Rage, in which Morale has little to no effect on them. Rage is useful for ambushing enemies or going up against a large amount of enemies. However, the effects of morale you give are lessened when under the effects of Rage. ' Lunch Box' The Lunch Box is deployable on any flat surface. Deploying it as simple as equipping and placing. When placed, any teamate can come close to the Lunch Box and press the use button. When done, the plaer will retrieve a food item from the Lunch Box and eat it. The items in the Lunch Box all have different effects too. The Lunch Box can hold up to 6 Items. *'Sandwich' The Sandwich is the normally equipped food item inside of the Lunch Box. When consumed, the Sandwich will restore about 20% of a players health. It will also give them an HP Buff if at Full Health. The Sandwich is good if Medics aren't around and your team needs to heal. *'Fruit' The Fruit is also normally equipped inside the Lunch Box. When consumed, the Fruit will give the player about a 10% boost in Morale. The Fruit is good for pushing up against enemy positions. *'Candy' The Candy is an unlockable food item for the Lunch Box. When consumed, the Candy will temporarily block about 20% of incoming negative morale. Candy is good if you're facing up against many different sources of negative morale. *'Soda Bottle' Any bottle from the soda case can be placed inside the Lunch Box, though it can only hold one soda at a time. Soda is useful for most situations when you don't have the Soda Case equipped. ' Radio' The Radio is deployable on any flat surface as well. Deploying is as simple as equipping and placing it. When placed, the Radio can be tuned to one of a few channels. Each channel has a different effect on teammates. The Radio effects all teamates within aproximately 35 feet of the Radio. *'89.9 Rock Station' The Rock Station adds a good amount of Morale on all teamates. Also, if a player stays near enough to a Radio playing the Rock Station, the player can get a small amount of boosted morale, up to 125%. The Rock Station is good for teams that need to make a push. Alot of players with 125% boosted morale can push up even against dangerously morale-destroying enemies. *'91.2 Jazz Station' The Jazz Station negates enemy morale by up to 30% on teamates closer to the radio, decreasing by distance down to 5%. Players can also get a 45% Morale-blocking boost when staying nearer to the radio for a while. The Jazz Station is good for defensive teams, as it blocks incoming negative morale. It could also be used for Offensive operations, but boosted morale is more effective than blocked morale. *'93.3 Classical Station' The Classical Station allows for Supression to be negated almost entirely when standing right next to it. It also blocks a small bit of negative morale, but not as much as the Jazz Station. An Anti-Supression boost can be achieved when standing closer to the Radio for a long enough time. The Classical Station is useful for defending enemies as well, or for offensive enemies having to face up against Machine Gun Nests. *'94.7 Blues Station ' The Blues Station emits an HP Buff when players stand near it. However, like all HP Buffs, the Blues Station cannot regenerate actual HP. When standing near it for a while, the Blues Station can heal up to 15 real Health Points, but no more than that. The Blues Station is useful for facing up against Machine Gun nests as well, as the HP Buff can negate supression and negative morale. *'96.4 Country Station' The Country Station boosts the amount of outgoing Morale by other sources, such as the Bugle or other Radios. Standing near the Country Station and equipping a Morale Booster will buff the morale generated by about 15% to 30%, depending on how long you stand near it. The Country Station is good if your team already has several Radios or other Morale Boosters. *'97.5 Pop Station' The Pop Station functions as the Jack-of-all Trades station, combining the effect of the Classical, Jazz and Rock Stations into one. However, each is reduced down to about 10%, and standing near it has no special effection. The Pop Station is good for begining users of the Radio, or those who don't think that they can choose between Jazz, Rock or Classical. Usable Boosters ' Bugle' The Bugle is a usable Booster that can be deployed whenever the user of the bugle is within the vicinity of at least 5 teamates. The Bugle functions by the player equipping it and pressing fire, causing him to blow the bugle. When he does, all of the teamates around him will receive a 25% Morale boost. If the teamates exit the vicinity of the bugle's user, however, the effect will wear off. The negative morale caused by enemies will be negated by 25% also. Category:Morale Boosters Category:Gadgets